


a kiss that broke me

by gaylanie



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylanie/pseuds/gaylanie
Summary: Kara and Lena have been friends since 3 years now. Lena love her since the day they met, but Kara is straight and in a relationship with James.But what happened when they broke up?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	a kiss that broke me

_Lena is writing in her journal, we’ll have some throwback though_

* * *

it’s been a month and a half since Kara and James broke up, and a month since she kissed me. 

But the think is.... we’re not together

Wanna know why? that’s because for her, we don’t match together. we don’t have anything in common. 

i’m just a stupid ass bitch who will never know what being love is.

but the worst is that i love her so much it’s killing me. 

it’s killing me because since day 1, we always holds hands, cuddle, hug and call each other pet names. 

** _ *throwback to the week the kiss happened* _ **

_ Lena is texting Kara as always, talking about everything  _

_ **L** « oh hey darling, look, it’s 10:10pm, make a wish » _

_ **K** « i just did! i really hope it will come true » _

_ **L** « ohhh tell me what it is! i wanna know pleaseeeeee » _

_ **K** « you know i can’t do that! » _

_ **L** « yeah i know... »  _

_ **K** « but i do hope this will happen saturday... » _

_ **L** « saturday? we’re seeing each other... is your wish have something to do with me? » _

_ **K** « maybe... » _

_ **L** « is this something you want for a long time..? » _

_ **K** « yeah... not you? » _

_ **L** « what do you mean by not you? i’m confused... » _

_ **K** « oh you didn’t understand? ok fine, i have a crush on you » _

so yeah... this is what happened 

her wish came true but my heart was destroyed.

we haven’t seen each other since that day, sure we texted, and at the beginning it was hard because of all the things she told me, and i wasn’t surprised because deep down, i knew it would happened..

i mean, i’m a Luthor right? who would love me like that? no one. 

anyway, we are supposed to meet tomorrow and im so fucking scared because how do i act? can i hug her? hold her hand?

this shit is freaking me out....

** _ *the next day*  _ **

so yeah, today was the day

it was a good day, she hugged me, she held my hands and it was like everything was like before, but at one point i couldn’t take it anymore so i screamed and cried and it was like having my heart trampled over and over and over 

_ ** throwback  ** _

_ « Kara? i need to talk to you.. » _

_ « yeah sure, tell me Lena » _

_ « i can’t do this anymore... i can’t pretend that i’m fine with this fucking situation and act like i’m happy because i am not Kara, okay? this is too much for me, i thought i could handle all of this, everything that i feel for you but i just can’t.  _

_ you told me you had a crush on me, you kissed and the day next you’re texting and telling me that we can’t be together because you think we’re not a match? _

_ do you know how that fucking hurt? you fucking broke my heart Kara!  _

_ and here you are, acting like nothing happened while you know my feelings for you since the day we met.  _

_ you know how fucking insecure about myself, you know that i think i’m not worthy of love and then you thought that you had a crush on me? fuck Kara, i never knew that it was possible!  _

_ do you know how i felt when i read your text? so fucking happy ! i never knew i could be this happy! but you fucking ruined everything! you took my heart and crushed it  _

_ and everytime i think of it, i just want to disappear and cry until there’s no water in my body  _

_ but you wanna know what’s worst? it’s that i love so much that i kept pretending that i was fine so i could keep you in my life because, fuck, i’ll rather have you as a friend and cry every night than to not have you at all  _

_ im so fucked up Kara...  _

_ im sorry but i can’t.. i can’t pretend anymore... it hurt too much... »  _

so yeah, this is what happened... 

i told her everything and walked away because it was so fucking hard to see her 

she kept yelling and asking me to stay but i couldn’t... i just... couldn’t... 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! soooo.. this is my first work, i wrote it yesterday at 3am in my note so yeah.. i hope you’ll like it!
> 
> fun fact but not so fun : i’m Lena, Kara is my person


End file.
